Tru Confessions
by Princess-Prep
Summary: Emma's diary... Rated M for Language and Sexual behavior
1. May 4th

May 4th, 2005 I don't know how I got my self into this. This isn't me. Emma Nelson does not cheat on her boyfriend. J.t. is great but Jay is well jay. The way he holds me in his arms melts my troubles away. He's my escape. If anything goes wrong Jay can make me feel better. I don't know why I'm still with J.t. I should break it off with him the next time I see him. Yea. That's what I'll do. I that's him at the door I need to do this. -EMMA NELSON 


	2. May 6th

May 7th 2005 Once again I broke down. I just came home from the ravine. I needed some "help." The bad thing is I don't remember going down there the next thing I knew I was moaning Jay's name then getting dressed and walking out of his van. Getting looks from all the other sluts there. "Don't hate me cause I'm with him," I said. I'm not with him. I'm with J.t., most of the time anyway. I'm still confused about what I'm going to do about this. As long as I don't get anymore "help" I'm sure I'll be fine. -EMMA NELSON 


	3. May 7th

May 6th 2005 I couldn't do it. J.t. looked at me with those deep brown eyes and they made me melt. His eyes are nothing compared to Jay's though. I don't see how I got my self into this again. As J.t. stirs slightly in my bed I notice I may never be able to break up with him. I like him a lot, but I love jay. I don't know what I'm going to do. These are the kinds of times Jay "helps" me through. Well, if I would not have "helped" J.t. last night and broke up with him I wouldn't have the problem. Now would be a goo time to talk to a so called friend who because of her dramatic wardrobe change wants nothing to do with and I quote, "Prude Princess" like me. Emma Nelson, Environmental Crusader, Nurse, Baby-sitter. I might want to add cheater to that list. I guess I'll break up with J.t. today, once he wakes up, but knowing me he'll look at me with those deep brown eyes and we'll be "helping" each other once again. I can't take this any more. -EMMA NELSON 


	4. May 11th

May 11th 2005 I finaly came to my senses. I broke up with J.t. the only way I could do it is over the computer. ClssClwn-Hey emma GreenPeace-hi j.t. ClssClwn- Did u have fun lst night? GreenPeace- i guess ClssClwn- emma what's wrong GreenPeace- I think we should break up. GreenPeace Singed Off ClssClwn- EMMA GreenPeace is not avalible Now that i look at it this is a very Manny thing to do. I should call him, no , we're over I'm not going to speak to him again never. We're through... -EMMA NELSON 


	5. May 12th

May 12th 2005 I talked to jay about me breaking up with J.t. He "helped" me then i did the stupidest thing ever. I asked if we could be boyfriend & girl friend. 


	6. May 12,13, & 14

May 12th

I can't believeJay said no. I don't think it's the fact that he said no but the way he said it. "Emma were just sex nothing more." Those words keep ringing ing my head. I don't kno why i thought we could be anything more. Jay Hogart doesn't have girlfriends he has sluts. Which is exactly what I've turned into. Emma The Slut. I dunno maybe this isn't do bad. Sex with no strings never hut anyone. And it won't hurt me. As a matter of fact I plan to go to the ravin right now.  
-EMMA NELSON

May 13th

Well I went to the ravine and guess who I say there? None other than Mrs. Ashley Kerwin and where was she? With Jay, in his van. Ashley Kerwin was in Jay's van. I'm sure she must have been druck because when she saw me she didnt look surprised she kept kissing him like I wasn't even there. I wanted to know why she was there, so I asked Jay. Why was she there? Simply because they have "history" I'm starting to think that all those nights that Jay said he couldn't "help" me he was off "helping" Mrs. Ashley Kerwin. She makes me sick. No one can have Jay me and only me. ME ME ME ME ME. I will not give up Jay without a fight.  
-EMMA NELSON

May 14th

Well I didn't give Jay up without a fight. Literaly i fought Ashley. Not only did I lose, but I got suspented for 2 weeks. What did Ashley get? NOTHING! All that happened was she was taken to the nurse. She had one cut above her lip and i look like a frickin truck ran over me. My ribs hurt and my mom hasn't stopped yelling at me. "Emma how could you" "Emma what did Ashley ever do to you?" BLAH BLAH BLAH. And the worst thing is that I STILL don't have Jay she does. Word around school is that they're dating now. Ashley and Jay are going out. A day ago Jay was telling me that he didn't want a girlfriend and now he's with her. I HATE HER FRICKIN GUTS!  
-EMMA NELSON


	7. May 21 & 22

May 21st

I went back to school today, it's offical Ashley and Jay are a couple. I'll show him. Maybe I'll ask Sean out. I don't really like him anymore I'm just hoping that Jay'll get jelous and dumb Ashley. Ashley doesn't deserve him. He's too good for her. She should run along and go back to Craig and leave Jay to me. I saw them kissing earlier, it sent chills down my spine, and not good chils either, bad ugly chills of hate. Well I guess i should start on my homework I already missed 2 weeks I don't need to be behind anymore.  
-EMMA NELSON

May 22nd

It's funny how everyone listens to what Paige says, she told everyone that I'm stalking Jay. So we _happened_ to be at the same place at the same time a couple of times but I didn't plan it that way. Besides everyone goes to the movies at 6 then to the dot, right? i know how it looks but I was bored and I overheard Ellie say that her , Marco, Ashley and Jay weregoing to the movies. It wasfait that they were there, it just shows that Jay and I are meant to be. Not Ashley and Jay, EMMA and Jay.  
-EMMA NELSON


	8. May 23 & 24

May 23

I ran into Jay and Ashley at the mall today...literaly. I was on my way to get something to eat and wasn't really watching where I was going and ran in them, Ashley spilt a strawberry milkshake all over her white skirt. Jay started yelling at me about how i should leave him alone and how he doesn't and never loved me. I started crying, then Ashley tryed to be all sensitve and was all 'Jay she didn't mean it'. OF COURSE I MEANT IT, and that's exactly what i told them. Then Ashley (as if i didnt see this coming) slapped me, she frickin slapped me. I was determined not to lose another fight to her so i hit her back, and of course security saw me and kicked me out. I can't go to the mall fo 2 months. Damn ashley she never gets caught. THIS IS SOOO NOT FAIR!

EMMA NELSON

May 24

I decided to got to the ravine last night I had nothing better to do. Sean was there, we talked for a while. Somewhere between us talking and Jay sucking the hell out of Ashley's neck, i ended up drinking a couple beers. Well more than a couple more like 6. I started flirting with Sean, flirting lead to kissing and kissing lead to us going into an empty van. It was amazing

More later i think my mom found out about my banning from the mall,

EMMA NELSON


	9. May 25th

May 25 I have the worst luck. Apparently Sean is still dating Ellie. No other than my so called best friend told me this. 'Emma I've been with guys who've had girlfriends and it much more fun.' Yes, Manny that's exactly what I want, to become the next school slut. Really I had no control over what I was doing, I was drunk, I wouldn't have remembered if I hadn't woken up in the van with Sean. He made the decision. I was drunk, HE wasn't. At least that's what I'll say when Ellie finds out. Which she will because my luck is so good that Miss Ashley and Jay spent the night at the ravine as well. She saw Sean and I leave I jus know she's going to tell Ellie. Most likely Ellie will either be crushed and break up with Sean so I can have him to myself OR she'll get really mad beat the crap out of me then end up forgiving Sean and they'll live happily ever after. What happened to my life? I used to be Emma Nelson, the straight "A" student who never did anything wrong. Emma, the model child who was always there when her parents needed a baby sitter. Emma Nelson, the feminist who never needed any guy to make her life whole. Now look at me. I've gotten in two fights over some guy who doesn't and never did love me, then I go after another boy with a girlfriend who used and most likely doesn't love me anymore. My actions these day are going to come back and bite me in the ass. I just know it. Ellie will find out about Sean. I'll keep running into Jay, and Paige will tell people that I'm a stalker, my parents are going to find out about me being banned from the mall. I don't know how long the excuse 'I have no money' will work when they ask if I want to go to the mall with Manny or something. My friends can see that I'm changing. J.t. won't even look at me anymore, Paige told him I was cheating on his with Jay and I broke up with him because he wasn't good enough. Paige seems to be the center of a lot of my problems at the moment. What's next she'll tell my Mom that I got banned from the mall? Probably so. I mean she works there she had to have seen me hit Ashley. Now that I think about it she's probably the reason the stupid 'Rent-A-Cops' showed up in the first place. What did I ever do to her? Oh GOD. I guess she found out about me kissing Spinner. It was an accident we were at a party, she was sick and J.t. was out of town. We started talking and he walked me home. I guess by instinct we kissed. It only lasted a couple seconds and it was nothing to either of us. I guess he told Paige cause that's the only way she could have found out, that or she had Hazel fallow Spin around all night. He kisses one girl at a car wash and she think every time she's sick he'll go off with someone else. But whatever that was a long time ago and I don't think she'll be spreading any rumors about that. I don't know I think I should stop going to the ravine. There's no point in risking become the next school slut. See I have changed the old Emma wouldn't have given a flying fuck what other people thought. But now I do, they all think I'm this little whore who does anything and every thing with anyone, that's not who I am. I want the old Emma back. I want to be a "Prude Princess" again. I need to change my life. -EMMA NELSON 


	10. May 27th

A/N: In this chapter I have Emma writing that Rick came back so lets just say that all of the previous posts (Emma's not mine) have been before TSS 1 & 2. I'm going to have those episodes events in the next few chapters.

May 27 How am I supposed to start a new life with Hazel, Ashley, and Paige harassing me? On top of that Rick came back. No one wants him here. I tried to get people to help get him out of our school but none of them want to help a slut like me. Then the weird thing is Manny started passing out the orange ribbons and everyone took them, EVEN PAIGE! What make her less of a slut than me? I didn't get pregnant did I? NO! And it's not like everyone knows about me and Sean so what make what she did better? Oh that's right she didn't beat anyone up. But wait Ashley didn't get hurt did she? NO, I DID. The bald spot in the back of my head will most likely NEVER grow in. Everyone acts as if Ashley's the queen and I'm some Court Jester that attacked her. Oh but that's right Ashley's only a princess, Paige is the queen. GOD KILL THE QUEEN. Paige told Rick that I like him so now He's following me everywhere. Him and Toby are having this weird competition thing to see if they could get a kiss from me.  
Automatically Toby became my friend again and Master wasn't very happy. J.t. basically started yelling at him. All because I kissed him on the cheek BIG DEAL. I was surprised though. Toby actually stood up for me and told J.t., yes I did cheat on him but that doesn't make me a different person and that I was sorry and he should just forgive me. He was wrong though. cheating on J.t. and being with Jay have made me a different person. I'm sleeping around with guys who have girlfriends. The only thing he had right was the part about me being sorry. I am sorry, I am. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially J.t.  
I love him a lot and if I knew how he would've felt if he ever found out I wouldn't have done it. And then there's this whole Sean problem. Ashley said that she's going to tell Ellie which means I probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow. Id give anything for all of this to blow over. All of my problems could be settled if people would forgive and forget. But that NEVER happens in Degrassi. Everyone holds the biggest grudges and over nothing.  
Maybe I should just forgive and forget about what Rick did. I know I wish people would do that for me. I officially forgive Rick. Then again I don't. I'm a Feminist and he's basically a wife, well, girlfriend beater. And that goes against everything I believe in.  
Well tomorrow a new day and things should be better. -EMMA NELSON

Brittney ) 


	11. May 28th

AN: I realize that I had Emma going to the ravine before tss 1 & 2 happened. OOPS. That's why this is Fanfiction.  
It's FICTION people so bear with me here.

May 28 Well Ashley told Ellie. Apparently she already knew. Sean told her! Paige got mad at her because she didn't confront me about it. But whatever none of that is important right now. Rick was tarred and feathered during the Whack-Your-Brain(AN: I think that's what it was called)  
competition. After it happened I could see it in his eyes that he was going crazy. I went to talk to him and luckily I convinced him to go home and clean up and come back to school later. I knew right after it happened who did it. Spinner and Jay together? That couldn't have been good. They're the only people who would do something THAT mean. I mean Jay shoved Toby into a locker because he paid a girl to kiss Rick so he wouldn't loose too bad. All he did was help his friend. But whatever. I just hope Rick doesn't try to get revenge on Jay or anyone else for that matter.  
I really shouldn't be writing in my diary right now especially at school during class. -EMMA NELSON

May 28 OMG! I cant believe what happened today. Rick SHOT Jimmy. Spinner and Jay told him that Jimmy dumped the paint. THEY ARE SO DUMB. Jimmy just left the school in an ambulance. What if he dies? How will they feel then? And then Rick tried to shoot me! Sean, who stepped in to save me, ended up fight with Rick for the gun. The gun went off and I saw a pool of blood form. I swore Sean had gotten shot but he hadn't. Rick did. It still doesn't seem real that Rick is dead and Jimmy could die. For me school was like a second home, a place where I always felt safe. Then this happens. I have no clue what's going on right now. Maybe if I take a nap I'll wake up and everything will be better. -EMMA NELSON 


	12. may 30th

May 30

OMG, Jay and Spinner got caught for the paint and feathers incident. I guess Mr. Rattich went all CSI and found Jay's hair in the bucket where the paint was. Then Spinner did the right thing and told that he was in on May 29 it too. I was proud of him, even though the got expelled. They're going to be held back next year.  
Then something weird happened Jay's parents kick him out of the house because of him getting expelled, and he came to MY HOUSE! MY HOUSE! Jay Hogart, who knows I hate his guts came to MY HOUSE. My Mom must be on drugs or something because she's letting him LIVE WITH US. Jay Hoggart is LIVING IN MY HOUSE! If that's not weird enough HE'S SLEEPING IN MY ROOM. My Mom figured we wouldn't do anything cause he's with Ashley, and she thinks this whole thing is a joke, "Jay you can stay in her room as long as you don't pour paint on her". HAHA Yea Mom VERY funny.  
Okay so whatever I figured I get over the fact that he was going to be there EVERYDAY, EVERY MORNING, and EVERY NIGHT, okay I'd get used to it. Or so I thought. Then he invited Lil' Miss Ashley Kerwin over and they were making out on MY BED. MY BED, Jay and I used to make out on my bed, not Jay and Ashley, JAY AND ME. And I swear my Mom must be on drug because she let her spend the night last night. They took a freakin' shower together. In my shower TOGETHER, with me on the other side of the door. Jay and my Mom are against me, I mean ever since Mr.Simpson left my Mom doesn't care about what goes on in her house. Ashley and Jay could have slept together and she wouldn't have cared. There is something really wrong with a 30 year old women letting to 16 year olds stay the night together, and I don't mean me and Jay. It's going to take me a while to get used to this.  
-EMMA NELSON 


	13. June 1st, 3rd & 4th

June 1st

I finally earned my mother's trust back and she bought me this really cool laptop. I've decided to use this instead of my diary. All of the files are password protected so Mr. Hoggart, who is STILL living with me, can't get in like he did in my diary.  
I'm getting off topic though.  
Yesterday Jay and I actually did something without fighting. Although it's kind of cheesy, we played Monopoly. I won, Jay tried to steal from the bank, it was kind of funny, in a way. After Monopoly we watched a couple movies and I ended up falling asleep in his arms, on my bed. My mom went in my room to wake me up for school and figured we just fell asleep. I know she trusts me and all but I know my mom andI know what her first thought was. But then again, Jay has a girlfriend and I don't like him anymore. UH HUH That's my story and I'm sticking to it.  
I have to admit I've seen a new side of Jay and he's not as bad as I thought he was. I guess I can say I'm used to Jay being here but one thing that I will NEVER, NOT EVER, get used to is Ashley. She comes over here ALOT. Sometimes I think it's just to bug me others it seems like she really wants to see Jay. I don't care anymore, whenever she's here I try to stay away from her and Jay. I think Jay's beginning to notice that I leave every time she comes in the room.  
But whatever, life's good right now, my mom's happy because she has a couple extra hands to help with Jack and Jay seems to be rather fond of him.  
Nothing andNo one is going to mess up my mom's happiness. Not Ashley. Not Jay. Not Mr. Simpson. NO ONE!

EMMA NELSON

June 2nd

Well I'm back to my old ways. Once again I'm sleeping with guys who have girlfriends. I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. We were talking about the end of the year dance, which Mr. Raditch is letting him and Spinner go to, and I was obsessing over how ugly my hair was and how I had nothing to do with it. Then he started telling my how I don't notice how beautiful I really am. Then we kissed, the last time I had a kiss like that was with Sigh Sean when we were "Cleaning The Ravine". Now that I think about it it's kinda funny one day I'm cleaning the ravine the next well... ummmm I'm going OTHER things there. One thing lead to another and we slept together. We both promised that this would be our little secret.  
I don't want to come in between Jay's and Ashley's relationship, I'm starting to think she's not with him in spite of me, but because she really cares about him and he really cares about her. But what says I care lime sleeping with another girl? Ashley has tried , against Queen Paige's wishes, to become friends with me . She's going to do my hair for the dance. I don't know what the point is it's not like anyone is going to ask me. Ashley thinks I should ask J.t. or Toby but the two of them aren't really date material, and besides J.t.'s going out with Mauella Santos now. Yea Manuella, not Manny, Manuella. I'm happy for them well no I'm happy for her. She really needed someone else so she could get over Craig.  
Speaking of Craig, Ashley, his ex, is trying to set us up. I've liked Craig since I was like 4 and I still do but after all that's happened with him and Manny ... errrr Manuella, I don't know if I could go out with him, even if it IS just a dance.  
Never before have I been nervous about something as stupid as a date to a dumb dance. I'll write later gotta go get my nails done with Ashley. Can't wait... NOT. 

EMMA NELSON

June 3rd

So I ended up going to the dance with Craig it was pretty fun, well until the King, Queen, Princess, and Prince crowns where given out. Paige of course got queen, but Spinner didn't get King, SEAN DID. Spinner and Manny got Prince and Princess. Paige wasn't happy at all. She got into a fight with Manny about how she was dancing too close to Spin. So Manny, stupid, stupid Manny, she KISSED Spinner. Paige grabbed Manny by her hair and threw her on the ground, then started yelling at Spinner saying stuff about how he enjoyed the kiss a little too much, so she grabbed Sean and they like made out in front of everyone. Spin tried to act like it didn't bother him, that is until Sean put his hand on Paige's ass. Before I go onto what else happened I have to say, WHERE WAS ELLIE DURING ALL OF THIS? I guess she wasn't at the dance.  
Any way Spinner and Sean started fighting and Mr. Simpson came over and broke them up and sent them home, along with everyone else. Because of there little fight the dance was ruined. Craig and I decided to take a walk for a little while and we somehow ended up at the ravine. Craig tried to be really sweet and walk away but I told him it was okay. We went in together and just talked for awhile.  
There was a van towards the back where I usually went, just to think though. We talked for a little while more then I kissed him. We didn't do anything.  
He took me home a little later. I have to say for such a stupid thing as a dance I had allot of fun.

EMMA NELSON

June 4th

Well I found out why Ellie was no where to be seen yesterday. Her and Sean broke up. **POOR HER... NOT!** HEHEHE

EMMA NELSON


	14. June 4th & 5th

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Special thanks to GirlGoneCrazy, So-Over-Him , caramelswirl11, LilaFreakk, for the awesome encouragement. I know there was more people but those are the one's who stood out. Also if anyone can help me what does OOC mean? If you know e-mail me at Thanks!

June 4th

Nothing exciting is really going on right now. Ashley and I have gotten closer and I guess you can say we're friends. Paige isn't too happy about that. Craig, Jay , Sean, who Paige is now dating, Paige, Ashley and I are supposed to go to a rave tonight. Really, I don't want to go, we're going as a group and I know for a fact Paige doesn't want me there and if she doesn't she probably convinced Sean that he doesn't either. Everyone has a date but me and Craig.

Even though we went to the dance together doesn't mean we're going to the rave together. Ashley says that if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be going. He convinced Paige to let me go. Craig's nice and all but I don't like him that way. It was fun with at the dance, but we were at school so he had to be tame. This isn't school for all I know, this rave can turn into a ravine incarnation. For all I know by the end of the night Craig might be giving me blue bracelets. I've learned not to trust guys and I know NOTHING good can come from this rave tonight.

Ashley's making this big deal out of it and all she's been saying to me is 'Emma, he likes you' 'Emma, you have to find something hott to wear' 'Emma nothing is going to happen tonight' BLAH BLAH BLAH. To tell you the truth I could care less. I don't care about having a date to this rave, I don't care about looking hott for Craig and I don't care about ANYTHING happening tonight. I don't want anything to happen it's not like I'm going to sleep with Craig. At least I don't think I will. NO I KNOW I won't. I have had nothing but bad luck with guys this year and the year before that and I DON'T need anyone else to add to that list. Besides I still have feelings for jay and who knows maybe Ashley and him will break up... maybe. I dunno.

Can't wait till the rave... NOT. Emma Nelson

June 5th

Boy was I wrong. Something did happen between Craig and I and I was also wrong about me not sleeping with him. We did sleep "together" technically. We shared me bed last night. He was kind of drunk and couldn't drive home so he stayed the night. We stayed up talking and after a while he asked me out. I said yes of course. He was sooo sweet and nice, and I had a lot of fun at the rave and unlike what I thought would happen I'm blue bracelet free. Ashley on the other hand is not.

Paige and Spinner stayed the night as well, Paige broke up with Sean at the rave. NOTE TO SELF: Never, ever, ever, give Spinner spray cheese. I almost died. I was soo sick. I think the smell of is permanently imbedded in my clothes, blankets and walls. Craig and Jay thought it was funny... IT WASN'T it was hazardous. Someone could have choked, it was that bad. But needless to say I did have fun last night. And waking up to see Spinner, Jay and Craig wearing nothing but boxers when we all woke up this morning.

Paige and I aren't fighting any more we're becoming really good friends. Just when I thought she was the worst person in the world and the last person I'd ever be friends with she showed a whole new side of herself. And so did Jay.

We all went over to Paige's house to go swimming and Jay, being the show off that he is ran and jumped into the pool, he came out but his swim trunks did not. I found it REALLY funny. He didn't notice until MARCO & DYLAN came out and said 'Wow Paige I didn't know you hired a stripper', it was too funny.

I can't believe I'm friends with these people, but I have to remember, don't trust anyone no matter how nice they seem. Emma Nelson


	15. June 6th, 7th & 8th

June 6th

Craig and I haven't even been going out for a full day and he already cheated on me. I knew I shouldn't have said yes when he asked me out. I just knew it. He just can't say no to Manny.

Ashley keeps asking me if I'm ok and crap. Yea I'm perfectly fine. Fine.  
Fine. FINE. The worst part about it is that my birthday is tomorrow. I really don't feel like having a sweet 16 anymore. But of course no one cares what Emma wants. Paige, my mom, & Ashley are planning this huge party. All the grade 10's and 11's are invited. Whit some help from Jay , we HAND WROTE all those invitations. We wrote out everyone's name,  
address, and licked all the envelopes. I have NO spit left in my mouth,  
yes it's that bad.

Well, I have to go pick out a dress for this suck-filled so called birthday party. YAY... NOT. Emma "doesn't want this party" Nelson

June 7th

OMG. My party was sooo fun. I ended up dancing with Sean the whole time.  
I forgot how sweet he really is. He gave me this really cute locket. It had a picture of us from Snake & my mom's wedding.

Ashley kept bugging me all night to ask him out. Eventually I did.  
Sean's nothing like Craig and I'm positive he won't cheat on me. We promised each other that we'd come to each other if something was bothering us. That's why none of our previous relationships never worked, lack of communication. That won't happen this time. There is nothing and no one that is going to get in the way of us.

Overall my birthday was great. I'm going with my mom to get my permit tomorrow. Hope I do well! Emma Nelson

June 8th

So much for doing well on my driving test. I ran over 2 cardboard old ladies, 8 cones and almost wrecked another car. I have to wait 2 weeks before I can take the test again. (AN: I have no idea how long you have to wait after you fail the test. I can't even drive yet.) The people at DMV were surprised that I passed the writing portion and not the driving. They said that most people do the opposite.

This is so stupid. For another two weeks I have to driven around by my mother or my boyfriend. I should be able to drive on my own. Sean offered to teach me how to drive but I said no. We both know he's not the most patient person in the world. My mom wants me to call Mr.  
Simpson and ask if he'll teach me. Like that's ever going to happen.

Nothing good can come from me not knowing how to drive. Emma Nelson 


	16. Author's Note

Authour's Note:

Sorry I havn't been updating. I've been UBER busy. The next time I get a chance I'll be sure to write a LONG chapter or 2 maybe 3. Thnx for the support and Reviews.

Princess-Prep


	17. June 22 & 23

AN: Sorry for the way over due update. ALSO I got one review about this story being "random" but I think the randomness keeps it interesting. Why read a story when you can predict what's going to happen? The person who left that review also made comments about how Sean & Paige never cross paths, well if you would have read carefully you would have seen that they were King & Queen at the dance so obviously they DID cross path.

June 22nd

Today I took my driving test and actually passed. Sean and I drove to Ontario to go to the mall, since I'm banned from the one here. But anyway I had a pretty fun time with Sean today I forgot how fun he used to be, that is before he went all Eminem. But whatever that's all in the past and besides the wife beaters and over sized hoodies have grown on me.

I'm going to Spinner's birthday party now so I guess I'll write later.

Emma Nelson

June 23

Hi Emma, it's me Sean. Your so dumb your password is "Environment" it's not too hard to guess I suggest you change it.

ANYWAY, I saw what you wrote about me yesterday, you shouldn't lie to your self Emma, I know and you know that you'd rather see me wife beater and as you put it "over sized" hoodie on the floor next to your bed. Just Kidding, well not really because we both know it's true.

Love You,

Sean Cameron P.S.- I had fun at Spinner's party last night.

June 23

Okay maybe I do have to change my password. AND Sean if your reading this what you said about me rather having your clothes on the floor next to my bed is NOT true ... or at least that's what I'm telling myself.

Sean was right we did have fun at Spinner's. We were dancing pretty close, I had no clue my hips could move like that, let alone the fact that I HAD hips. The only person I've ever danced with like that with was Jay, but whatever that's all in the past. I mean it's not like I have feelings for him anymore. I have Sean, who I LOVE. Really Jay has become a like a brother to me, a brother how I'm no longer sharing a room with, THANK GOD. No more Jay tell Sean that I was talking about him in my sleep. I DON'T talk in my sleep and if I do I don't talk about Sean.

I ran into Craig at the party yesterday, literally. He bumped into me. He kept following me around trying to apologize for cheating on me with Manny. When I was dancing with Sean, he was right there, when I was sitting on the couch talking to Ellie, yes I was talking to Ellie, Craig was right there. Then he did the stupidest thing and got Manny to come over and tell me how sorry he is. She's the one who should be saying sorry. One day some guy is going to kidnap her and force her to make porn. The way she dresses and the way she throws herself at guys is going to be her undoing.

I'm tired of talking about Manny, I have better things to do than this.

I don't know what those things are but I'll find something. Emma Nelson 


	18. June 26 & 27

June 26 

Before today I neverreally understoodwhat people meant when they said be tocareful what you wish for because you just might get it. Manny went missing the other day. While everyone is all worried I think I'm the one that's worrying the most. I feel likebecause of what I wished the other day she could be with some guy being forced to do God knows what. I know we're not really friends anymore but I still care.

I noticed yesterday that Craig left to go find her. I find it a bit suspicious that Craig just happens to know where she might be. I'm starting to think they're in this together. They're going to come back married. That's something ONLY Manny could do. She has people over here worried sick about her and she'd leave without telling anyone, to go get married to someone who will most likely end up cheating on her like he does everyone else. Then she'll come crawling back home in tears and end up going back to him again.

I won't be able to live with my self ifshe's notokay Emma Nelson

June 27

People should learn to listen to me. Manny and Craig came home yesterday... MARRIED. Joey flipped when Craig told him. Joey and Manny's parents want them to get an annulment, but they can't do that. Why can't they? Because Manny is a dumb ass and let Craig get her pregnant AGAIN. Once Manny's Mom found out she started hitting Craig and yelling something at him in Spanish.

After Joey heard about Manny and Craig's marriage he kicked Craig out of the house. Craig is going to live with Manny and her parents. After all that's happened it's kind of funny that THEY aren't the people I feel sorry for. The only person I feel sorry for is Angie. She got the worst end of all this. She had to watch Craig get hit by Manny's Mom, she had to watch Joey yell at Craig and she had to watch Craig take all his stuff out of the house. She really loves Craig and I don't think she'll be seeing much of him for a while. Joey doesn't want Craig at the house any more. I think he was just over reacting. Caitlin said she'd talk to him. I hope she does because Angie had to go through a part of her life with out Craig and she doesn't need to lose him because of something stupid like this.

I think people are more mad at Manny than they are at Craig. The only thing he did was get her pregnant, which was an accident. When Manny left without telling anyone, had us worried sick, and I really don't think she's pregnant. If she was she'd only be like two or three weeks along. I bet she's lying to all of us. If she is I want to be the one to expose her. I'm going to go Nacy Drew on her ass.

Gotta get to work Emma Nelson


	19. June 28

June 28 

I hate being right. Lil Miss Manny ISN'T pregnant. She told Craig that so he'd marry her. She thought he still loved me so she made the whole thing up. Her parents are going to send her to boarding school because of it. Because of her little stunt she's messed up SO many peoples lives.

I kind of feel sorry for Manny it must have been hard to lie to everyone like that. She thought no one would find out but boy was she wrong.

EMMA

June 28

Once again Emma I tell you don't make your password so easy.

Your right in a way Manny did ruin a part of each of our lives. She lied to all of us for no reason at all. If you ask me she's pretty selfish. She expects all of us to give her attention 24/7 and if she needs something no matter what it is we're supposed to get it for her. Apparently that's how hers and Craig's now none existent relationship was. If Manny said jump Craig would have to do it or she'd get all pouty and crap.

Manny thinks that just cause she's "hott" that everyone's madly in love with her and can't tell her no. When in reality everyone pities her and her bad decisions. Her lies could really get her in serious trouble one day. And when she really is in trouble no one is going to believe her.

Craig has gotten pretty messed up by this whole thing. I went to see him at Joey's and all her can do is sit in his room playing his guitar. He won't get up to do anything else. I'm really worried about him.

Love You Em,

Sean Cameron

* * *

I don't know if I'm going to be updating this story anymore. If I do it won't be a lot.


	20. Author's Note 2

Autor's Note:

FINE! By popular request I'll keep writing since you guys seem to like my story so much. Thanks guys you rock! Don't forget to check out my other story Confused!  
-Princess-Prep 


	21. June 30

AN: I'm trying a new kind of writing style with this fic. I know a lot of people like the diary style I'll still write like that but I'm going to add what really happened as well. Tell me if you like the new style or if I should stick to the old. THNX -Princes-Prep

June 30th

We've all pretty much forgot about Manny and her web of lies. We've, with the exception of Craig, have moved on, living her sorry ass behind. Ashley and I went over to see if he was doing okay apparently he's just fine. Let's just say Craig doesn't just sit in his room playing the guitar anymore and I'm going to leave it at that.

(-Scene-)

I opened the door to Craig's room and expected to see him playing empty cords on his guitar. That's not what I found at all.

"Shit," Craig said covering himself and the blonde next to him. "Look Em, it's not what you think, well it is but please don't just stand there say something anything."

"I don't know what to say. I never knew you liked her," I couldn't believe who was laying in Craig's bed.

"Excuse me why wouldn't he like me," Amy said defensively.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong with us being together Emma. I think your jealous."

"Of you? Right. I could NEVER be jealous of you. Your nothing but a lying cheating skank."

"Okay you guys stop. Emma wait for me in the hall I'm going to get some clothes on then I'll talk to you," Craig said stepping in.

I had no clue where Ashley had went. I heard her cell ring then when I turned around she was gone.  
(-Diary-)

Sadly, Ashley and Jay broke up. She's going to London for the summer and figured Jay'd rather be able to flirt with anyone he wanted. That's not what Jay wanted at all. He's been mopping around the house doing nothing in particular just walking around. Him and my Mom don't watch the Game Show Network together anymore he just sits in his room looking at the wall. The only time I see him during the day is when comes down for something to eat. I tried talking to him but that didn't turn out too well.

(-Scene-)

"Jay, I'm going to London for the summer," said Ashley shaking.

"That's great," Jay said with excitement. "When do we leave?"

"We don't. I leave on July first."

"Ashley," He said hugging her.

"Jay that brings me to my next point. I'm going to be gone for about a month and I was thinking maybe we should see other people," With that Ashley walked out of the house.

"Jay, you okay," Sean asked.

"No. Ashley, she left and I never got the chance to tell her how I really feel about her. She's going to London and she thinks that we should see other people."

"Wow."

"I don't want to see other people. Before all Ashley and I had was the ravine but now we have a real relationship. I love her a lot."

"What are you telling me for? She doesn't leave until the first you still have time. Before she gets on that plane she need to know how you really feel."

"I guess your right."

"Don't guess."

(-Dairy-)

Ashley leaves on the first and I planned a going away party for her. Sean and I have a scheme erm.. plan to get them back together. The way I see it there's no reason why Jay couldn't go with her. Like she said to me when I first found her with Jay 'They have history' and there's no reason to through all that history away because she's afraid of being cheated on ... again that is. The Craig/Manny affair played a toll on how well Ashley trusts people.

Gotta get ready for the party,

Emma Nelson 


	22. Goodbye To You

Dear Readers, 

Thank You all for the amazing encouragement and reviews but I'm sorry but I have to end this story. know you all love it but I have Confused and another project in the works at the moment. ALSO I'll be starting school soon soI won't have a much online time as I'd like. OH in case any of you are wondering I'm 13. Yes, I am 13 hard to believe right?

I know I'm going to get a bunch of reviews telling me not to quit and how good my story is, so if I get 8 **POSITIVE** reviews than I'll continue. I said 8 positive because I've been getting some pretty rude reviews on this story. I won't be updating everyday but I'll promise at least 1 chapter every other week who knows maybe more.

Hope You Guys Liked It While It Lasted,

Princess-Prep

Review Reponces:

HunnyBee69- _you should totally keep updating_

I know you want me to update but I need some time to work on my other projects.

Chelsea Van Der Pol- _ahh ya gotta update it's so cool the whole journal style is awesome I feel like I'm totally reading emma's diary... you rock_

Thanks for saying that I rock. And I try my best to sound as Emma like as posible. LOL!

GirlGoneCrazy- _This is really funny. Update soon._

Thanks I try to keep my stories as funny as possible.

LilaFreakk- _woah this is way to OOC but really funny in a way lol but yeah emma is evil in this fic_

Yeah it's VERY OOC but yea it is funny.

So-Over-Him - _Yay the happy couple are back together. Well two of them. Anyways update soon_

YAY!

SilencedSerenity- _Kool story keep writin._

Thanks

crashetburn- _This story's kinda random. Jay and Ashley? Sean and Paige? Jay and Ashley never interact, and for some reason I can't see Ashley as a ravine girl. Oh yeah, because she wouldn't sleep with the guy she loved, so why would she sleep with a stranger? Sean and Paige occasionally interact, but it tends to be stuff like Paige telling Jimmy about Ashley's date with Sean or Sean and Ellie voicing their disgust at Paige and Emma's little terrorist campaign against Rick._

Did you ready the story? Yea I admit Ashley/Jay kind of random but Paige and Sean were King and Queen at the dance.

crashetburn- _I thought her password was "pogues". (Okay, the Pogues were Spike's favorite band in high school. For some reason it was Emma's password in MACR.)_

I'm really confused now. 1: what is MACR? 2:I just picked some random "emma like" password.

Chelsea Van Der Pol - _wow...I am so into this fic... emma never used to be one of my faves but then I started being interested in her storylines... but wow...you should totally contact CTV and write for them...granted lots happened on the show but you are genius ...yup I said GENIUS_

Thank soo much for this review I think you and all my other fans are what keep me writing.

degrassicouples93 - _awesome chapter! I liked how you had Sean "hack" into Emma's diary!lol_

Thanks I thought i'd bring a little laughter.

goldensnitch13- _wow this is really good! You're so talented. your new writing style is superb. Do you have any advice for horrible writers like me?_

Hmmm.. Maybe I should have a Princess-Prep's writing 101. I think I might do it. Look for that It'll be posted under the Degrassi Catogory. Look for that coming to a computer near you. LOL.

booboo- _omg, this story is AMAZING. i love it so much! the plot is brilliant, and your writing style is amazing! i love this story, and i think this is the best story i have ever read! you are the best author EVER. even better than JK Rowling! this is just...just..too fantastic for words! you should win awards for being such a great author.  
now i shall endlessly worship you for the rest of my life:D clap wonderful. keep writing_

Oddly enough I have only gotten 1 award and it was for an essay about my mom. I got in the newspaper and everything! Anyway about me being better than J.K. Rowling I dunno. I know I'm good but not that good.

goldieren143- _wow...i think you and all these stupid ass people are on some form of crack. this may just be the shittiest piece of shit fic i've ever read. and those dumbass cunts who said that you were better than shakespeare or jkr, they are so SpEd and are like in a home somewhere foaming at the mouth... You might just take your writing and wipe your ass with it cuz its only good for being toilet paper... you need to get a reality check and just stop writing you dumbass whore_

_thank you_

_read some of my fics when my 3 day period is over...it'll be goldieren143_

RIGHT my fics is just sooo bad that I have all these wonderful comments and then you a person who didn't even sign the review can't say anything about my story. Where's you stories? I seen none. Maybe your the jealous cunt that thinks my story is great and you can't deal with the fact that yours SUCK.

Haley- _Wow, before I didn't really like Emma at all. But this story has made me want to be her. You have an amazing talent and I bet you are going to win many awards in your life. This is...mesmerizing. I have to say, this may be the best fic I have ever read in my entire life. You are an inspiration to all of us. I love your style, and the plotline, you are brilliant, absolutely bloody BRILLIANT! I have to say, I applaud you. I love this story Princess-Prep. You are a great writer, the best writer ever maybe...even better than Shakespeare!_

Thanks a bunch if you love this story you have to read my other. I hope I do win a bunch of awards.

Love You All To Pieces,

Princess-Prep


End file.
